Harpers
'' 'We are the Harpers. We are the Lord Protectors of the Realms. Fools, all - but the Gods look down and smile glory upon us. Weep for us, watch for us, and hope in us. We shall not fail thee.' '' - Harper Chant, Composed by Ailadrea Stars in Mist, Bard of Neverwinter, Year of the Buckler. The Harpers Those Who Harp believe in the power of individuals, the balance between the wilderness and civilization, and the good of humankind and its allied creatures. They preserve the tales of the past so that others may remember its lessons when dealing with the present. Powerful individuals such as Elminster, Alustriel Silverhand, Dove Falconhand, and Storm Silverhand support the Harpers. The Harpers usually operate in secret, alone or in small groups, travelling throughout the North and the Western Heartlands. While they lack a main base of operations, Harpers are common in Berdusk (in Twilight Hall, a building complex associated with the temple of Deneir) and Shadowdale. Harpers often secretly aid adventurers and other groups that promote good causes, whether this aid consists of a pointer to a friendly innkeeper in a hostile town, a travelling cleric appearing just when the group is hurt, or a surprise attack against a common foe. Harpers come from any race and profession, although Humans, Half Elves and Elves make up the majority of their number, most of which tend to be Bards or Rangers. In the North, The Western Heartlands and the Dalelands, they are treat as legendary heroes. In Amn and Tethyr, they are considered little better then the Zhents or Thayvians. Naturally, the Zhents, Thayvians, Cult of the Dragon, Shades and countless other evil groups in the Realms count the Harpers as their immortal enemies. In Thay, they have a saying whenever the wealthy and powerful gather to play at dice or cards. 'No kicking under the table; it annoys the Harpers there' Harpers are denoted by the Harper Pin that they wear, nearly always hidden. Further Information If you would like to know more about the Harpers and their works, you can look in the following sourcebooks and novels. *Code of the Harpers (2nd Edition) *Forgotten Realms Adventures (2nd Edition) *FRCS (3rd Edition) *City of Splendours: Waterdeep (3rd Edition. Information about the Harpers in Waterdeep, along with the splinter group known as the Moonstars) *Silver Marches (3rd Edition. Information about the Harpers in Silverymoon, including Alustriel Silverhand) *The Harpers Series (Novels, 16 in all) *Songs and Swords Series (Novels, 5 so far) *Spellfire Trilogy *Silverfall Summary * Recent Activity: Rumors spread abound that the Harpers have been involve against the Zhentarim in Mistadale region lately. * Base of Operatons: Unknown, though rumors that Elventree is friendly towards Harpers. * PC Contact: Unknown * DM Contact: Post something on forums and we'll find you :) * Guild Status: Active Recruiting Strategy "You don't find the Harpers. The Harpers find you." - Former DM sponsor "The Harpers look for several key qualities in prospective members: discretion, humility, loyalty, and a capacity for self-sacrifice. One must be willing to do what is necessary, even when it will be misunderstood, even when it will be maligned, and even when you will never receive credit. The vain are ill-suited to be Harpers." Category:Faction Category:Lore